Through Time
by SQSarcasm
Summary: Bad at summaries, Daniel wasn't Regina's true love. But something happened to make her forget. But what does Emma have to with anything?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. **

**A/n: This idea has been hanging around a while. So I decided to give a shot at the Swan Queen true love reincarnation thing. But in my own way. Enjoy :) **

Chapter 1

_Regina ~ _

_"God Regina you are beautiful." she places feather light kisses across my collarbone. "I have missed you Amelia." My hand runs down her sides. Her muscles ripple under my seeking fingers. "As I have missed you, my queen." Her breath ghosts across my ears. _

_I whimper as her lips travel lower leaving a hot trail of bliss coursing through me. "I need you Lia." it comes out as a breathy moan. She's giving me the most delicious torture as she suckles on my nipples. "Tell me Gina, what do you wish?" I feel her smirk against my skin, nipping lovingly. _

_The sultry one of her voice feeds the passionate fire within me. Making it hotter than ever. "Make love to me Lia. Ple-ase it been so long." I beg. "Anything for you My Queen." she whispers. And proceeds to make me see stars. _

_As I return to myself she peppers kisses all over my face, whispering kind words. My eyes flutter open. I stare deeply into her green eyes. All I can see is love and adoration. And the first time only directed for me. _

_"You are so beautiful, my love. The fairest of them all." She whispers lovingly to me. "I love you Amelia." Her smile was breath taking. Green eyes shining with tears. "As I love you Regina." _

_I woke up panting. And the very erotic dream was not the sole cause of it. The dream felt so real like a distant memory. But it couldn't be, I have never known an Amelia in all my years . Neither in Storybrooke or the Enchanted Forest. _

_But what alarmed me the most , is that Amelia looked allot like Emma Swan. The only difference was her eyes were a sparkling shade of blue. And she had a faint scar under her left eye. Yet there were so much that was the same. _

_What did it all mean? Why am I having such dreams of the daughter of my worst enemy? Why am I calling her something else in then? _

Snow-

I wrap my coat tighter against myself. The chilly air making me shiver. Its funny how the weather is cold and gloomy, fitting what I am about to do. Maybe I'll make my heart a bit darker, once more. I can not hide behind that I don't know what I am about to do.

I am doing this for my family. To protect them. I will not lose them again. I sit on the park bench. I wonder if this a good idea. I have my reasons , but are they worth what I am about you. Am I as dark and conniving as the evil I have tried to vanquished for doing this?

"Good evening dearie. Good night for business don't you think?" Rumple greets me. With his impish grin. "Well it depends on how you define good. I believe you have noticed the changes Gold. This is not good for either of us."

I try to channel my past life as a Queen. But as always it doesn't have an effect on him. "Now Snow do you not think it's better to let it run its course? If by any chance it fails it would be dire." He states matter of factly. Finding his son and his true love really has made him soft.

"And it wouldn't be when she finally realize the amount of power she now has? You are just as guilty as I. And you have just as much to lose if not more." the look of fear breaks through his mask of indifference.

The doubt leaves my mind . But it still creeps around my heart.

_Amelia~ _

_I have heard gossiping about the Kings new wife. More beautiful than the White Queen before. May she rest in peace. It is also a scandal of her young age. A few years Princess Snow's senior. Tonight were to be celebrations for the successful overtaking of the eastern land. _

_I much rather skip the feast and dancing and have some much needed rest. But I as council member, King's advisor and Knight Lord my presence is demanded. I am in for a night of boredom. _

_As we come closer to the castle, the feeling of finally being back home washes over me. Yet for some reason it feels stronger than it normally does when I return after a long trip. Like something was missing, that was finally here. _

_I can not help, but smile as I see Red and Granny awaiting us at the stables. At once my stomach makes it's displeasure known, I have spent to long with out her cooking. I have missed Red allot. Being the only female in the troops is quite unfortunate. I tire of them rather quickly. _

_My gaze drifts up to movement up on one of the balconies. I catch a glimpse of a young woman's back as she walks away. She as rich dark brown locks to her back. which attracts my eyes to her nicely developed body. With just a glimpse of her, she has my heart racing. And I did not even see her face. _

_I will find her and make her mine. I swear it on my sword and armor_.

**A/n 2: So what did ya think? Leave a review let me now. How would you like Amelia and Regina to meet? Or what about Gold and Emma? **

**thx for reading- Von* **


End file.
